transcriptfandomcom-20200215-history
CN/CCF/JBVO - Jan. '01 Promos, Bumps, Segments (REUPLOADED)
Announcer: You're watching Cow and Chicken on Cartoon Network. Whatever Chicken needs assistance Cow is always willing to lend a helping hoof. Back to more Cow and Chicken when we return. There's a place where puppies and kittens play together. Where friends drop by for a visit. And where rainbows… *Rainbow Dash: Punch holes in the sky. That place is saturdays on The Hub. Where ponies fight beasts. Where a girl shread guitars. And where puppies are masters of disguise. Doesn't it sound like your kind of place? Strawberry Shortcake My Little Pony and Pound Puppies. Saturdays at noon eastern 9am pacific. Only on The Hub. *Announcer: We now return to Cow and Chicken on Cartoon Network. Coming up next it's Dexter's Laboratory. Followed by Tom and Jerry. On Cartoon Network. *Applejack: Saturday on The Hub… *Spike: What a day. *Applejack: You voted for your favorite My Little Pony episodes. *Rarity: We deserve a celebration. *Applejack: And now you can watch them. You know we heart ponies fan favorite marathon. *Rainbow Dash: Let's show them how to party pony style. *Applejack: We're counting down your nine favorites. Leading up to the premiere of an all new episode. *Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle: He's your special song pony. *Applejack: Will your favorite be number one? Find out on the we heart ponies fan favorite marathon. *Pinkie Pie: Let's party. *Applejack: Check local listings. Only on The Hub. *Announcer: On a lamb in the big city is our hero. And essential yet elusive component of a secret military raygun. His name sheep. On the next episode love is in the air. But so is general specific. Can sheep survive his evil clutches? Find out on the next episode of sheep in the big city. Friday 9th at 9:30. Part of cartoon cartoon friday only on cartoon network. Welcome to Hubworld.com/playnow. *Sabrina: Yes. *Announcer: It's the place to be for all things Hub. *Niblet: Sounds like fun. *Announcer: Information on all your favorite shows. Plus original games. This week try My Little Pony Equestrivia Challenge. Test your my little pony trivia skills. Choose your pony and start answering questions. For each correct answer you'll earn a glitter ball. Kick the glitter balls into the barrels to increase your score. Now with more unlocked ponies you can play. The most happening place on the internet is Hubworld.com/playnow. *Dee Dee: Hey Dexter. What would you do if your name was Nancy? *Dexter: I heard this to answering a hypothetical question. *Dee Dee: Okay Nancy. *Dexter: Cartoon cartoons. *Announcer: You're watching Dexter's Laboratory on Cartoon Network. The giant toxic octopus idea looked good on paper. Uh, but almost pretty it's back to the drawing board. More Dexter's Lab when we return. Welcome to Hubworld.com/playnow. *Sabrina: Yes. *Announcer: It's the place to be for all things Hub. *Niblet: Sounds like fun. *Announcer: Come play our halloween themed games all month long. New games like the fablulous Pony Maker Trick or Treat, Sabrina Secrets of a Teenage Witch Star Collector, and the spooky version of My Little Pony Equestrivia Challenge. Plus all your favorites. Including Monsterous Makeover and R.L. Stine's the haunting hour Eyeball Blaster. *Zoe: How cool is that. *Announcer: The most happening place on the internet is Hubworld.com/playnow. This sunday on JBVO. *Johnny: I'm taking spirits and jackhammers. *Announcer: What? *Johnny: Because i'm chatting with super bomb wrestling champ goldberg. Plus i got dexter, me, and bugs bunny on JBVO. *Announcer: Sunday nights at it's new time 6:30 on Cartoon Network. Hoo Hah. Welcome to Hubworld.com/playnow. *Sabrina: Yes. *Announcer: It's the place to be for all things Hub. *Niblet: Sounds like fun. *Announcer: Information on all your favorite shows. Plus original games. This week try Littlest Pet Shop Blythe's Fab Styles. Help blythe design fashion pieces for the pets by tracing the shapes correctly. Then drag it to your pet to try it on. Play on your computer or your mobile device. *Twilight Sparkle: Oh wonderful. *Zoe: How cool is that. *Announcer: The most happening place on the internet is Hubworld.com/playnow.